


Repairs

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sylvain is back early.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 21
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 13/The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

"I thought you were going into town." 

Felix didn't even need to look up from the sword he'd been working on to know Sylvain was back. He knew Sylvain's footfalls far too well and the way Sylvain moved through his space. 

"I did too," Sylvain replied. Felix could imagine him shrugging and the expression on his face. "But then I started thinking--" 

Felix was kind and didn't comment. Besides, he knew exactly how smart Sylvain was and how dumb he chose to act. It was an interesting duality to watch for a short time, until it got to be utterly infuriating. 

Apparently, Sylvain was waiting for that comment, but when it became apparent that it wouldn't come, he continued. 

"--and I know what I'm looking for. I have it, after all. Or I could, or I..." 

Felix set the blade up on the nearby table where he had a cloth laid out for it. New hilt and pommel were waiting. The guard had been salvageable but he hadn't gotten to it yet. The blade had needed more-- 

Ah, but Sylvain made his way closer and it was time to stop worrying about the sword. 

"Don't say it," Felix said flatly once his hands were empty. He turned to look Sylvain over and shook his head. "If you say it, you don't get to take it back." 

"I wouldn't." 

If it hadn't been for Sylvain's expression, Felix would have laughed. But-- He couldn't. 

"Fine. Don't say it. Show me." 

Sylvain blinked and nodded. 

And the sword waited til morning.


End file.
